the_pussycat_dollsfandomcom-20200213-history
PCD
|released = September 12, 2005|recorded start = 2004|recorded end = 2005|genre = Dance-pop, R&B|length = 44:22|label = A&M Records|producer = Kara DioGuardi, The Droyds, Siobhan Fahey, Ron Fair, Steven Gallifent, Sean Garrett, CeeLo Green, Rich Harrison, Tal Herzberg, Keri Hilson, Kwamé, Polow da Don, Young Smoke, Timbaland, will.i.am, Greg Wells|next = Doll Domination|single 1 = Don't Cha|single 1 released = April 19, 2005|single 2 = Stickwitu|single 2 released = September 26, 2005|single 3 = Beep|single 3 released = February 28, 2006|single 4 = Buttons|single 4 released = February 28, 2006|single 5 = I Don't Need a Man|single 5 released = September 25, 2006|single 6 = Wait a Minute|single 6 released = November 26, 2006}}PCD is the debut studio album by The Pussycat Dolls. It was released through A&M Records on September 12, 2005. Background In 2003, Robin Antin struck a joint venture with Interscope Records to develop the Pussycat Dolls into a brand, assigning the project to Ron Fair."Robin Antin's Pussycat Dolls: Running hurdles in high heels". - Los Angeles Times. Tribune Company. Nicole Scherzinger, Melody Thornton, Carmit Bachar, Ashley Roberts, Jessica Sutta and Kimberly Wyatt were recruited to form the new recording group."The Pussycat Dolls Biography". - Artistdirect In 2004, they recorded "We Went as Far as We Felt Like Going" for the Shark Tale soundtrack and recorded their own version of "Sway", which was released as single to promote the movie Shall We Dance?. PCD is primarily a dance-pop and R&B album. Some of the songs are other genres such as post-disco."PCD - The Pussycat Dolls". Allmusic The album's opening track "Don't Cha" featuring Busta Rhymes was written by American songwriter and recording artist CeeLo Green."The Pussycat Dolls: PCD - Album Review". - IGN "Beep" features will.i.am of The Black Eyed Peas and is built on an orchestral sample from Electric Light Orchestra's "Evil Woman". The third track, features the final guest of the album, Timbaland. Lyrically the song discusses about "lustful desires" and suggests oral sex. "Stickwitu" is soul ballad that celebrate's relationship that lasts. Scherzinger voice reaches at the thin end of her alto-into-soprano register. In "Buttons" the group sings about the desire to be undressed over Middle Eastern synths. "I Don't Need a Man" described as "post-disco anthem" finds the self-objectifying Dolls flipping the script for female empowerment. The eight track, "How Many Times, How Many Lies" a R&B downtempo song which sees Scherzinger lamenting. "Bite the Dust" uses "dramatic strings" and was compared to the works of Destiny’s Child. The three remaining songs are covers. "Right Now" instrumentation consists of accentuated horns, congas and Latin-infused beats. The following song is mash-up between "Tainted Love" and "Where Did Our Love Go", the same way British duo Soft Cell did in 1981. The song was noted for utilizing the "elements of the synth pop classic." The twelfth and final track, a cover of Nina Simone's "Feeling Good" was described as a "faux-jazz" version of the original song. Critical reception Writing for AllMusic, Stephen Thomas Erlewine provided a favorable review, opining that the great thing about the album are the producers and songwriters who are willing to play with the group's "hyper-sexual image, creating a sleek, sexy sound ideal for both nightclubs and strip joints." but also deliver beautiful ballads. PCD won the award for Best Album — International at the 2006 TMF Awards, where the group was also nominated for Best Pop — International."Zornik grote overwinnaar TMF awards". Commercial performance PCD debuted at number five on the US Billboard 200 after having sold 99,000 copies during the first week. On its 45th week, while remaining within the top 50 of the Billboard 200 chart, the album rebounded back to the top ten with 3% sales increase after having sold 43,000 copies. PCD has sold 2.9 million copies by September 2008 and in January 2011 the record was certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipment of 2,000,000 copies. The album also went top 10 in several other countries including United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Germany, Ireland, Hungary and more. Singles "Don't Cha" was released as the lead single from PCD on April 19, 2005. The second single, "Stickwitu", was released on September 26, 2006. The third single, "Beep", was released on February 28, 2006. The fourth single, "Buttons", was released on April 11, 2006. The fifth single, "I Don't Need a Man", was released on September 25, 2006. The sixth and final single, "Wait a Minute", was released on November 26, 2006. Track listing Tour :Main article: PCD World Tour References Category:Albums